Moose
by Inumaru12
Summary: Matthew wonders why it's taking Gilbert so long to get to his house, only to find that the other has a 'small' problem.


**A Prompt from Ashynarr on tumblr (Who is also here on fanfiction! She has awesome fics so go check them out!)**

Matthew was a little concerned when Gilbert hadn't shown up at his house yet. The other had called when his plane had landed and even thought he offered to come and pick him up, the albino had refused by saying he was awesome enough to know his way around Canada now.

That had been two hours now and blond haired nation had checked online for both the traffic and to just double check that Gilbert had actually gotten off at the correct terminal. He had, so how come he wasn't here yet? The albino had been to his house enough to know the way and it didn't take two hours to get here. Feeling a bit sick from worry, Matthew picked up his phone and called Gilbert's phone. It rung for a few seconds before being picked up.

"Matthew!" Gilbert answered, forgoing the usual hello. His voice was high pitched, almost screechy. "Oh mein gott, I can't-!"

There was a high pitch scream from the other side of the phone that made Matthew jump and almost loose his grip on the phone.

"Gil! Gilbert! Where are you, what's wrong? Tell me, please!" Matthew was beginning to become panicked himself, scared for his friend. But the only answer he got back was a jumbled mess of words. Finally after some coaxing from him, Matthew was able to find out that Gilbert was not even five minutes away by a large tree that someone had to pass to get on the road to Matthew's house.

Quickly leaving the house, not even bothering to lock it, he hopped in his car and sped down the road. Matthew slammed on his breaks, lucky that the seat belts stopped him before he hit his head on the glass. The blond blinked and stared at the sight in front of him. From inside the rental car across from him, Gilbert waved his arms frantically, gesturing towards the creature outside of his driver's side window, looking in curiously.

Shaking his head and chuckling a bit, Matthew parked his car and stepped out. Gilbert, who was watching him with wide eyes, quickly scrambled to the passenger seat and rolled down the window.

"Birdie, no! Get back in your car! It's a monster, it might hurt you if you get too close to it!"

Laughing outright now, Matthew walked slowly up towards the car and the creature, a young moose, looked at him curiously. Bringing his hand out, palm up, he let it sniff him and it even licked him. Grinning, he looked at Gilbert through the windshield who was staring back in open mouth shock.

Easily shooing the young moose away, which had gotten bored and wandered off, Matthew went up to the window and knocked on it. Gilbert, once he was sure the moose had left, flew out of car and squeezed him.

"Oh Mein Gott, did you see the size of that moose! It almost ate you Mattie! Why in the world did it let it taste you? Now it has the taste of human and it'll come after us and hunt us down!" The Ex-Nation continued to spout word vomit as he clung to the other and looked around like he was sure the moose was going to come back out.

"Gil, calm down. It was just a moose."

"Just a moose. Just a MOOSE? Did you not see how big that thing was Birdie? It was half my size! Almost bigger then me! He was staring me down and he had razor sharp teeth! It was going to eat me on the spot!"

"Gilbert," Matthew rolled his eyes exasperated, "That was only a baby."

The albino let go and took a few steps back, staring at Matthew with horror.

"Was? What did you say? A baby? B-but it's so big! You're joking right? Right Birdie? T-that's not really a baby moose is it?"

"Yeah, it was. Now come one and get into your car and you can follow my car back to my house before the mama shows up." Matthew walked back to his car without looking at the other.

"Birdie, you're just joking right? The mama isn't going to come is she? Is she? Birdie, Matthew! Mattie! D-Don't leave me here alone with those man eating creatures!"

From the trees, a lone moose blinked and continued chewing on the piece of leaf.


End file.
